warstormfandomcom-20200215-history
The Estian Rebellion
Introduction :The Estian Rebellion is the fifth free campaign being able to be accessed to enter the world of Warstorm. The storyline of the rebellion of Estia is introduced. There are totally 10 missions in the campaign. Completing the campaign gains a territory that gives 100 silver per day. :The territory gained from completing this campaign is named Name. Mission List Quotes in the campaign The Estian Rabble "We smashed the Abtu-Kahn!" Gallis said. "So everything's okay, right?" Isidore said, "Not likely. There are orcs all over the plans, and the Abtu-Kahn will be back. Things will get worse before they get better." He peered down the hillside at the troops below. "Looks like we've got some deserters to contend with." "Do they think the war is over?" Gallis asker. "Hardly. They just don't want to fight on our side any more." The Rogue Rangers Lord Pozak asker, "Who do you think is responsible for these desertions?" "Every says it's Darius the Cur and his rangers stirring things up," Isidore said. The general did not look surprised. "Darius has never accepted the authority of the Empress," he said. "Bring him to me, please." "He won't come easily," Isidore said. "Then take the forces you need... Captain." The Cur Unleashed "Lord General," Darius spat. "Such honor to meet the Defender of the Empire." "I have no love of the Empire," Pozak said. "But would you prefer warlords and chaos?" "As one of the warlords? Certainly. The Empire is dying, Pozak, Time to grab what we can." "Not while I breathe, Darius." Soldiers and mages stepped out of the shadows. "That won't be a problem," Darius said. Mages of Varu's Tower "Darius on the loose, orcs advancing through the forests," Pozak grumbled. "What else can go wrong?" A messenger brought him a scroll, and seeing his exxpression, quickly retreated. There were crashing noises inside the tent, and Pozak strode out. "Varu an his mages think they can join this little rebellion. They're wrong." The Dark Scouts "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" "That whoreson Darius out for a walk with a bunch of zombies? Looks like." "The Lord General isn't going to like this, Isidore." "No," Isidore said. "I reckon he isn't. Let's give him some good news to go with the bad." The Black Army "Priestess, we have another army on the march." Enyi traced the troop movements on the map. "It didn't take the Abtu-Kahn long to reassemble their forces," she said. "What now?" "Now we slow them down," Pozak said. "Keep them tied up while we build up out own defenses." "Are you ready for this?" Enyi asked. Pozak paused and thought. Unholy Alliance "They just keep coming! And now your people are joining them!" "They aren't my people any more, Enyi. You know that." "It's just... relentless," Enyi said. "We win battles, but the war keeps slipping away from us." Pozak rested his hands on her shoulders. "Believe in the things you've helped me to believe in," he said. "There's hope, always." Assault on the Walls "So it's come to this. A vast army is at our gates. There are no more delaying actions, no more retreats. Now we throw them back or die." Pozak looked at the men before him. He said, "The situation is grim! I will not make light of it. But our walls are stout and our courage unmatched. The enemy has committed everything to destroying us, and when we break them today, we break their hold upon out land." "So ready your weapons! The Light will be with us this day, and so will victory!" The Night Attack "Pretty quiet out here tonight, Gallis." "Yes, Captain." "It's still Isidore, old friend. At least when the men are out of earshot. Think it's stay quiet?" "Maybe. But I was thinking -- ghosts don't make a lot of noise." "I hate it when you're right, Gallis." Grand Army of Abtu-Kahn "It's no use, they've breached the walls!" "Retreat, retreat!" "We'll hold them at Grosven square. Stand fast, men, stand fast!" "Look, sir! Eagles!" Ending You have repelled the combined forces of the human traitors and undead abominations! Category:Campaign